


Alone

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Nonbinary Bito "Rhyme" Raimu, also it's not explicitly mentioned but, the major character death is the canon one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: The Reaper's Game is specifically designednotto be lonely, and yet, these two manage to be.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu, Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Sakuraba Neku, Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku





	1. Neku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Chapter 1 contains only spoilers up to Day 3 of the original game. Chapter 2 contains spoilers for much more than that. Wouldn't recommend reading unless you've finished the game. However, both chapters stand alone and are not directly connected other than thematically.

If anyone asked (and no one would, that was the _point),_ Neku would say that his first conscious thought upon waking up, feeling the cold metal digging into his back, not even realizing his eyes were open because of the pitch darkness, was, _Alone, finally_.

When he had enough wits about him to realize that he was awake but in total darkness, the first thing he thought was that it was a jail cell. But that was stupid because the police couldn’t see him, not one of the dozens of random idiots on the street had seen anything, and the only ones who _could_ see didn’t care ( _didn’t the Reapers’ wings look kind of like bars, if you squinted?_ he thought, a messy picture spraypainting across his eyelids).

It wasn’t messy. His hands didn’t even touch her throat and he hadn’t squeezed, hadn’t felt her heart _give_ under his fingers. Just tensed a few muscles and stared at her ( _Please! Don’t kill me…_ ) with adrenaline in his veins and ice everywhere else.

His lungs were frozen, too, eyes and heart useless here.

His first conscious thought: _alone, again._


	2. Beat

Beat heard it a lot, everywhere, all the time. That he would amount to nothing the way he was. That he’d die alone, finally.

A part of him wanted to storm back to his hometown ( _can’t leave Shibuya, game boundaries_ ) and into his home ( _shitty apartment with broken pipes and people, not a home_ ) and yell in his parents’ face that he _hadn’t_. He hadn’t been alone when he died because there was someone who loved him enough to try and save him.

And all it did was get Rhyme killed, too. Beat didn’t _die_ alone, but he was alone in death. Twice! Two fucking times!

He looked over to where Neku was just waking up and swallowed hard, fixing his beanie, and all he could think was, _This better be worth it_. His hand closed around a Pin ( _a hand_ ) that wasn’t there anymore.


End file.
